


Я никогда не видел фьорды

by Nagini_snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV First Person, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я понимаю, что с тобой – читала о подобном. Действительно, столько лет жить войной, которая в итоге отобрала все. Потому теперь ты и не знаешь, что делать, для чего нужен и кому нужен».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я никогда не видел фьорды

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение:  
> – Снейп выжил после укуса Нагини, а как же иначе?  
> – Повествование ведется от лица Гарри и Снейпа попеременно.  
> – Местами поток сознания – где, если не здесь, и когда, если не сейчас?  
> Примечание автора:  
> – Все пропущенные моменты можно додумывать по собственному желанию :D Примечание: Фик написан в 2010 году на игру «Тараканьи бега» на «Астрономической башне».  
> Тема задания: Авторский фик – «Герой панически боится всякого общения с людьми»
> 
> Бета: NQ., Гамма: Каина, Jenni

**Глава 1**

 

Эту квартиру мне сдали внуки какого-то недавно умершего старика, маггла, разумеется. В тот период я не решился бы жить в магическом доме. Маленькая и темная, заставленная старой, обшарпанной мебелью, хранящая в себе все не показавшиеся потомкам ценными вещи покойного, душная и пропахшая нафталином и лекарствами, она, как нельзя лучше, подходила мне тогда. Лишнее пространство – лучший повод для истерики, пустые шкафы было бы необходимо чем-то заполнять, а у меня нет ничего и никого. Сам не знаю, что из этого меня в тот момент пугало больше. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Уважаемый мистер Г. Дж. Поттер,_

_принимая во внимание сложившиеся обстоятельства, руководство аврората приняло решение предоставить Вам отпуск по состоянию здоровья с 1 марта 1999 года по 1 июня 1999 года, на девяносто два календарных дня._

_О согласии просьба сообщить незамедлительно._

_Зам. начальника аврората,  
У. Т. Хилл_

_28 февраля 1999 г.  
_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Написать слово «согласен» и поставить подпись было проще простого, с легким сожалением наблюдать за рыжей сипухой, растворяющейся в сером небе – куда сложнее, встречать следующее утро в одиночестве и безделье – невыносимо. Впрочем, работать я все равно не мог. 

Так потянулись мои слившиеся в одну беспросветную бесконечность дни одиночества. Даже не помню, спал ли я. Наверное, все-таки да – когда придется, где придется и в какой придется позе. А потом невыносимо ломило то шею, то поясницу, гудели тазобедренные суставы и, непонятно почему, кончики пальцев. Может, именно это заставило меня в первый и последний раз за долгий период покинуть дом? Хотя, должен быть откровенен, привезенная с собой при заселении еда тоже кончилась, даже сухое печенье и чай, ставшие моей основной пищей в последние три дня.

Своей совы у меня не было, и, как ни был велик соблазн купить себе птицу, я на это не решился: любое животное требует ухода, даже то, которое способно самостоятельно добывать себе пропитание. Я же не мог достойно ухаживать даже за собой, поэтому просто пошел в «Волшебный провиант», накупил продуктов на первое время, оставил свой адрес и договорился, что оттуда раз в три дня ко мне будут высылать сову, чтобы принять заказ. Потом я отправился в Гринготтс, забрал львиную долю галлеонов, хранившихся в моей ячейке, и вернулся в свое захламленное жилище. 

Сначала виски казался отвратительным, потом я перестал замечать его вкус и почувствовал себя значительно лучше – почти нормальным, почти способным общаться – и даже пожалел, что не знаю телефона никого из магглорожденных знакомых. Старая трубка, в двух местах замотанная скотчем, так и манила – плюнув на все, я снял ее и набрал первый попавшийся номер. Более бессмысленный разговор даже в бреду выдумать сложно, но со мной говорили, пусть и раздраженно – значит, я все еще существую. Я чувствовал себя почти счастливым в тот момент и, конечно, за это нужно было срочно выпить! 

Блевать желчью было больно и противно – наверное, стоило все-таки поесть. Прекратилось все только тогда, когда встало солнце. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_– Гарри, что происходит? – Голос подруги стих почти до шепота. – Я знаю, почему тебе плохо, но не могу понять, почему ты не хочешь принимать нашу помощь. Правда, не могу!_

_Судя по звуку, Гермиона шлепнула ладонью по стене. Это уже даже не раздражало._

_Ты ничего не понимаешь, Гермиона. Ни-че-го. Только вот и я, поверь, не смогу объяснить, потому что сам до конца не понимаю._

_– Знаешь, Гарри, Джинни больше не плачет. Ей все равно теперь. Она нашла парня, но тебе это, очевидно, безразлично. И еще. – Гермиона помолчала пару секунд, а затем выпалила скороговоркой: – Я не думаю, что Рон еще придет сюда. Он не хочет, чтобы и я ходила тоже – говорит, что если ты решил разрушить свою жизнь, то мы не можем тебе помешать, но и не должны из-за этого рушить собственные._

_– Уходи, Гермиона, – я и сам поразился хрипу, вырвавшемуся из гортани вместо голоса. И когда я в последний раз говорил? Но она, кажется, поняла и тихо всхлипнула, но быстро взяла себя в руки._

_– Не нужно, Гарри, пожалуйста. Уверена, все это можно преодолеть самостоятельно, я не хочу обращаться к колдомедикам. Я понимаю, что с тобой – читала о подобном. Действительно, столько лет жить войной, которая в итоге отобрала все. Потому теперь ты и не знаешь, что делать, для чего нужен и кому нужен. Но это лишь кажется, Гарри – все совсем не так! Ты нужен нам, аврорату. Все еще впереди. Подумай, у тебя когда-нибудь будут семья, дети..._

_– Дети, Гермиона? Для того чтобы вырасти и вот так мучиться? Брось._

_Она снова всхлипнула и ничего не ответила. Ты сдаешься, Гермиона. Даже ты сдаешься, чего уж говорить обо мне? Ты правильно рассуждаешь, мудро – все сказанное тобой, в самом деле, соответствует истине. Вот только это не единственная причина, а лишь изначальная._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Это очень волнующе – открывать шкафы, один за другим, словно в поисках сокровищ. Это не было похоже на обыск – скорее уж, на инвентаризацию в музее: подержать вещи в руках, ощупать, помечтать, придумать каждой свою историю. Ничего ценного в доме действительно не нашлось, лишь старые фотографии, потертая одежда, много пуговиц, заляпанные скатерти и тусклое стекло, сломанные электроприборы, провода, гвозди и печатная машинка без картриджа. Какое-то время я даже размышлял о том, где можно его раздобыть, чтобы научиться печатать, но затем махнул рукой – это требовало слишком много внимания, а еще было бы довольно страшно увидеть свои мысли на бумаге. Впрочем, бумаги для машинки тоже отыскать не удалось, зато был картон для рисования большого формата, а также краски, кисти, мольберт и сотни рисунков старика. Рисовать он, если честно, не умел, как не умею и я, но меня это не остановило. 

От старого телевизора толку было мало: видимо, повредили антенну, и транслировался только канал погоды – безусловно, необходимая информация для того, кто сидит дома безвылазно. Но я иногда смотрел его часами, не в силах сдвинуться с места, и, кажется, ни о чем не думал. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_– Ваш заказ из «Волшебного провианта», мистер Поттер, – раздался из-за двери звонкий голос посыльного._

_Заманчивый звон бутылок едва не заставил меня тут же распахнуть дверь, но пришлось взять себя в руки: нечего показываться посторонним в таком состоянии. Это уже не говоря о том, что сам я не желаю видеть посторонних. Впрочем, как и не посторонних._

_– Оставьте за дверью. Деньги я, если вы не забыли, уже отправил с совой._

_– Не забыл, но мы должны отдавать заказ в руки, и еще… мне нужна ваша подпись._

_Парень, кажется, растерялся. А может, просто хотел на меня поглазеть. Это было настолько забавно, что я расхохотался._

_– Ну, тогда катитесь к Мордреду со своим заказом и надейтесь, что вас не уволят._

_Когда полчаса спустя я выглянул за дверь, пакет, естественно, был там._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Акварельная бумага мягкая, пористая. Я долго гладил ее руками, прежде чем в порыве вдохновения обмакнуть кисть в рюмку с виски и смочить им лист – кажется, так учили в начальной школе рисовать восходы и закаты. Вот только я не был готов рисовать небо – для этого требуются особые сосредоточенность и аккуратность. Просто с силой повозить толстой кистью в квадратике краски, резкое движение – и на бумаге уже извивается коньячно-зеленая змея. Черт, и здесь напоминание. Снова. Лучше бы она сожрала тебя тогда.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Когда Гермиона ушла, я отправился на кухню, чтобы с помощью очередной порции виски избавиться от привкуса горечи, отчего-то поселившегося во рту. Дверь оказалась заперта. Черти что! Похоже, услышав ненавистный электрический звук звонка, я с такой силой хрястнул дверью, что она каким-то чудом захлопнулась – я еще раньше заметил, что изнутри у нее на ручке защелка, а снаружи замок. И, как назло, не знал, где ключ. Наверное, проще было разбежаться как следует и выбить плечом старую деревяшку, но я разозлился – на дверь, на себя, на так не вовремя притащившуюся подругу, на всю эту гребаную жизнь. Разозлился так сильно, что просто врезал кулаком по стеклянной вставке, а потом завороженно смотрел, как по запястью из глубоких порезов стекает кровь. Пальцы не гнулись, но казалось, что кости целы – похоже, были повреждены сухожилия. Это заставило меня вспомнить о том, что где-то валяется давно забытая волшебная палочка, отыскать ее и залечить рану. К моему изумлению, это удалось с первого раза. Очевидно, слишком велик был страх перед перспективой попасть в Мунго. Кстати, о Мунго, раз уж я пока не разучился колдовать…_

_После того как я украсил входную дверь всеми известными мне защитными заклинаниями, стало спокойнее – а вдруг Гермиона все-таки решится вызвать колдомедиков? Нельзя сказать, что я не отдавал себе отчета в том, что они могли бы помочь, просто еще не был к этому готов. Или не хотел вовсе. Или считал, что проще вот так вот одному тут и сдохнуть. Хотя, наверное, если бы я собирался сдохнуть, то не стал бы лечить руку. Мне казалось тогда, что необходимо протащить себя через весь этот ад, чтобы очиститься._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Змеи покинули мои рисунки очень быстро, уступив место лицам, но ни разу я не рисовал лицо целиком, а только его части: губы – поджатые, глаза – прищуренные, над ними нахмуренные брови. Лица выглядывали из-за края листа, прятались по его углам, стекали акварельными струями и отчасти впитывались в деревянную полку мольберта, надолго оставаясь со мной. Ни одно из них не было мне знакомо, но казалось, каждое понимает, что творится у меня на душе. Опустошение, отчаяние, страх, бесконечные попытки убежать от себя самого. 

Курьер из «Волшебного провианта» со временем привык к тому, что я не желаю принимать заказы лично, и, хотя он так и не понял, что удобнее пользоваться звонком, дело пошло на лад. Стук в дверь – ваш заказ – спасибо, и звук удаляющихся шагов, усиливаемый подъездным эхом. 

– Ваш заказ, мистер Поттер.

– Спасибо. 

Традиционно выждав минут десять, я только затем стал аккуратно, одно за другим, снимать защитные заклинания с двери. Руки сегодня тряслись отчего-то больше обычного, кроме того, под ложечкой сосало от необъяснимого дурного предчувствия. У меня даже мелькнула мысль подождать подольше, но я вспомнил: в пакете лежат и волшебные продукты тоже, что заставило меня отбросить ее подальше – только нарушения Статута о секретности и, как следствие, вызова в министерство сейчас не хватало. Я бы туда все равно не пошел, конечно, но зачем мне лишние проблемы? 

Последняя защита пала, замок щелкнул собачкой, и стало понятно, что предчувствие не обмануло.

– Я бы на вашем месте не стал все это пить, Поттер.

Мой виски по-прежнему был в пакете, вот только пакет этот висел на раскрытой ладони человека, которого мне хотелось видеть меньше всего на свете. Укутанный в вечную черную хламиду, как обычно, нечесаный и бледный, он преотвратно ухмылялся, глядя на меня. Впрочем, полагаю, я выглядел сейчас ничуть не лучше. 

– Это не ваше дело. И я вас в гости не звал. 

– Что ж, не хотите бросать пить, тогда позвольте составить вам компанию. – Он решительно отодвинул меня в сторону, воспользовавшись моей очевидной растерянностью, вошел в прихожую, огляделся и поморщился, увидев царивший вокруг хаос. – Остается только уповать на то, что вы сумеете отыскать здесь вторую емкость для употребления… – он сунул длинный нос в пакет, – виски. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Я вошел в директорский кабинет очень тихо и около минуты собирался с мыслями, наблюдая за тем, как Снейп опустошает ящики стола, аккуратно перевязывает стопки бумаг тесьмой и складывает в большую картонную коробку. Только покинув клинику Святого Мунго, он тут же снял с себя директорские полномочия, уступив место профессору Макгонагалл, хотя та и сопротивлялась довольно активно. Она явно была смущена тем, что не сумела разобраться в ситуации и, как все прочие, считала зельевара предателем. Снейпа же это, кажется, ничуть не смущало._

_Готов спорить, он слышал, что я вошел, но вида не подавал, очевидно, считая, что не он должен начинать разговор. Впрочем, я и сам считал так же._

_– Пришло время поблагодарить вас, профессор._

_– Вам не за что благодарить меня, Поттер. – Он даже не поднял головы от своих бумаг. – Все, что я делал, делал не ради вас._

_– Понимаю, но все равно хочу вас поблагодарить._

_– Хорошо, ваши благодарности приняты._

_Профессор, наконец, поднял глаза, и взгляд его был не менее едок, чем тот, каким он смотрел на меня все те годы, что нам довелось быть знакомыми._

_Я кивнул._

_– И еще хотелось бы принести свои извинения._

_– Извинения? – Снейп усмехнулся. – Вот извиняться вам точно не за что._

_– Есть. – Я старался не позволить его ледяному тону сбить меня с мысли. – Я незаслуженно все эти годы обвинял вас во всех смертных грехах, ненавидел вас…_

_– Это взаимно. Было и есть._

_Снейп снова занялся своими бумагами, давая понять, что разговор окончен, но мне отчаянно не хотелось оставлять все так, как есть. Если уж он решил меня ненавидеть и далее, необходимо, по крайней мере, убедиться, что это на самом деле искренне._

_– Я не ненавижу вас больше. Особенно после того, как вы…_

_– Оказался меньшей сволочью, чем вы считали раньше? Не переживайте, вот вам повод освежить свое чувство. Убирайтесь!_

_Но меня не так просто выгнать: я заранее настроился и подготовился к такому тону беседы._

_– Нет. Особенно после того, как вы отдали мне свои воспоминания. Я не о тех, что были необходимы, а о ваших личных: о моей маме… о том, как сильно вы любили ее._

_– Поттер, вы забываетесь._

_Снейп слегка побледнел, но больше ничем своих эмоций не выдал. Если они, конечно, были, эти эмоции._

_– Нет, я не забываюсь и не забыл! Не знаю, зачем вы дали мне их, не знаю, было это умышленно или вышло случайно, но я буду об этом помнить. – Конечно, речь получилась излишне пафосной, сумбурной и куда более откровенной, чем планировалась, но остановиться было просто невозможно. – Профессор, я ненавидел вас все эти годы, потому что считал бездушным, а теперь вот не считаю, и даже если захочу возненавидеть – не смогу._

_– Поттер, – Снейп сделал пару шагов в мою сторону, вдруг резко остановился, словно наткнувшись на стеклянную стену, и выговорил механически-спокойно, чеканя каждое слово: – Я никогда не любил вашу мать. Никогда._

_– А я никогда в это не поверю, – отчеканил я в ответ, усмехнувшись._

_– Тогда вы еще глупее, чем я считал раньше._

_– Угу, сейчас вы скажете, что воспоминания были подделкой?_

_– Отчего же? Они самые что ни на есть настоящие – вот только не о любви эти воспоминания, Поттер, а о дружбе. Теперь я очень сожалею, что отдал их вам в приступе сентиментальности – я ведь умирал тогда, вообще-то, если вы уже успели забыть._

_– Я вам не верю. – Я и сам не знал, верю ему или нет, но сердце уже затопила горечь, смешанная с черной злостью один к одному. Что за игру он опять ведет? Я ведь правда раскаялся, сожалел, хотел наладить взаимоотношения настолько, насколько это возможно, и я действительно считал: воспоминания, отданные в Хижине, - это первый шаг к примирению. Неужели я опять все неправильно истолковал? Да не может этого быть! – Я вам не верю ни на секунду! Знаю, вы все это говорите, чтобы не показаться слабым, профессор. Чтобы я не думал, что вы не смогли добиться женщины, которую любили, чтобы забыл о том, что и вы тоже виновны в ее смерти, а может, чтобы убедить и самого себя, в конце концов, что все это было неважно! Черта с два я вам поверю. Не хотите принимать моих извинений – не нужно, не хотите меня больше видеть – не увидите, но не смейте осквернять те светлые чувства, которые у меня к вам появились, и снова называть правду ложью. Вы делали это столько лет, неужели не устали?_

_– Так вы хотите правду, Поттер? – Лицо Снейпа словно свело какой-то жуткой судорогой. – Хотите узнать, почему ваша мать так и не простила своего друга, хотя будущего мужа простить смогла? Впрочем, она всегда верила его незамысловатой и неумелой лжи._

_– За что она должна была его прощать, черт возьми? Не он называл ее грязнокровкой!_

_Снейп взмахнул палочкой, и дверцы шкафа, скрывающего в себе думосброс, распахнулись. Еще одно движение – и от виска профессора отделилась сизая дымка и заполнила сосуд._

_– Что это?_

_– Правда, Поттер._

_Он сделал приглашающий жест рукой, и мне стало жутко. Здравомыслящий внутренний голос подсказывал, что лучше вообще не знать этой правды, но отступать уже было поздно._

_***_

_– Ты действительно собрался это делать прямо здесь? Мне кажется, тут довольно неудобно._

_Отдышавшись, я огляделся: это была одна из небольших классных комнат, вот только какая, понять не мог – либо она к настоящему времени довольно сильно изменилась, либо, что тоже возможно, я просто никогда здесь не бывал. Двое парней, освещаемые только тусклым Люмосом, испускаемым лежащими на парте волшебными палочками, стояли в трех-четырех метрах от меня и, естественно, как и положено призракам памяти, не замечали незваного гостя._

_– А ты что, предлагаешь мне собственную постель в змеиной спальне? Или, может, ожидаешь, что я приглашу тебя в башню? – говоривший нервно хохотнул, и я тотчас узнал голос собственного отца._

_– Прискорбно это сознавать, но сейчас ты прав, Поттер._

_Северус хмыкнул и повернул лицо так, что оно осветилось чуть ярче. Волнение и предвкушение – вот что я на нем прочитал и дорого бы дал за то, чтобы увидеть сейчас лицо Джеймса, хотя был почти на сто процентов уверен: оно выражает те же чувства._

_Несложно было догадаться, что сейчас произойдет, но все равно в тот момент, когда отец неловко схватил Снейпа за узкие плечи и притянул к себе, вовлекая в глубокий поцелуй, у меня внутри словно что-то оборвалось, и неожиданно ослабли колени, да так, что мне пришлось немного отступить и прислониться к стене. Сердце билось где-то в горле, но ни на секунду не появилось мысли отвернуться, не смотреть, попытаться вырваться из воспоминания. Я был загипнотизирован происходящим, испытывая одновременно ужас и волнение, не отрываясь, смотрел за тем, как юноши раздевают друг друга, как необычно контрастирует почти голубоватая в свете Люмоса кожа Снейпа со смуглой кожей Джеймса, жадно вслушивался в тихие стоны, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что и сам возбуждаюсь, и даже не заметил, как начал себя ласкать. Точно так же никто из находящихся в комнате не заметил появившуюся в дверях Лили Эванс…_

_***_

_Глаза Снейпа были чернее, чем обычно, а лицо раза в два бледнее. Смущенный, ошарашенный и раздираемый яростью и сочувствием, я все никак не мог отпустить думосброс, в который вцепился мертвой хваткой, и молча смотрел на профессора._

_– Вы можете быть свободны – продолжайте ненавидеть меня и дальше._

_– Она… она так вас и не простила? А его…_

_– Ваш отец был редкостный засранец. Я не имею представления, что он ей наговорил, но уже через день они держались за руку. Полагаю, об этом мог бы догадаться даже такой непроходимый идиот, как вы, иначе как бы вы появились на свет?_

_Усмешка профессора больше напоминала оскал дикого животного._

_– Но…_

_– Я считаю нашу беседу оконченной, Поттер. Уходите, забудьте все, что видели, если сможете, или помните всю жизнь – мне все равно. Просто никогда больше не появляйтесь в поле моего зрения и не пытайтесь налаживать отношения. Прощайте._

_***_

_Вечером того дня я грубо оттрахал Джинни – в первый и последний раз. Она плакала, я сидел рядом, бокал за бокалом пил девичий пунш, заботливо приготовленный ею для первого настоящего свидания, и боялся себя. В голове вместо романтической чепухи крутились исключительно мысли о Снейпе, о тех, кого он любил и не любил, моей на это реакции и бессмысленности жизни, начавшейся после войны. Зачем это все? Кончать, пить пунш, мучиться совестью и похмельем, идти на работу и делать вид, что очень увлечен еженедельным составлением никому не нужных отчетов, планировать выходные, которые протекают каждый раз, хоть ты тресни, одинаково, поддерживать в порядке этот огромный дом для того, чтобы там когда-нибудь жили твои дети и чтобы потом умереть и оставить его им в наследство. Зачем? А чтобы они тоже потом умерли и, в свою очередь, передали семейный особняк своим отпрыскам._

_Бессмысленно. Глупо. Смешно._

_Джинни успокоилась и заснула, а я собрал вещи и ушел, прихватив с собой остатки пунша._

 

**Глава 2**

 

Оставив мальчишку в коридоре, я прошел в единственную комнату исключительно безобразной квартиры, не стараясь сделать это аккуратно, сбросил с кресла кипу заляпанной краской бумаги, сел и огляделся. Если бы я знал, что он может до такого себя довести, то вряд ли показал бы ему себя и Джеймса. Хотя… Не стоит кривить душой, показал бы все равно. И тому есть масса причин: и ставшая привычной озлобленность, и раздражение на него за то, что он оказался сильнее, чем я приучил себя считать, за то, что он оказался куда лучше своего отца, куда лучше меня самого, злость на себя за свою слабость, за поселившееся недавно где-то в горле чувство беспомощности, бессмысленности и ненужности никому в этом мире, включая себя самого. 

Я знал, что жить теперь придется по инерции, по давно написанному плану, из которого всесильная рука победы вычеркнула все, что нарушало разложенный по полочкам и отмеренный часовой стрелкой распорядок. Я называл это «дожить достойно» и втихаря надеялся, что порядком потрепанные нервы не позволят мне топтать землю слишком долго, потому что банально не видел в этом смысла. Можно даже сказать, что я не пришел в восторг, когда понял, что эти чертовы колдомедики-недоучки сумели нейтрализовать яд любимой питомицы Лорда. 

Когда в комнате появился растерянный Поттер, я уже отыскал в шкафу запыленные бокалы, очистил их и разлил виски – неплохой, надо сказать, хотя нечего удивляться тому, что владелец «Волшебного провианта» посылает состоятельному и неразборчивому клиенту один из самых дорогих сортов. Кто же станет в такой ситуации упускать свое?

Мальчишка, так и не проронив ни слова, схватился за бокал, как за спасательный круг, и одним движением опрокинул в себя его содержимое, отчего его щеки сразу слегка порозовели. Пить виски он не умеет. Само собой. Я пригубил содержимое бокала, смакуя букет, насыщенный ароматом горьких трав, но, увидев, что Поттер тянется за бутылкой, одумался. Я решил с ним выпить не для него, скорее, для себя – если что-то и нейтрализует мой скептический настрой, так это алкоголь. Но какой будет прок в том, чтобы смотреть, как он налакается до непотребного состояния за полтора часа? Так что я последовал его примеру и, поморщившись, залпом осушил бокал.

Первую бутылку мы опустошили молча.

– Вы думаете, мне никогда не хотелось превратиться в отшельника? 

Хотелось, чтобы сказанное венчала скептическая усмешка, но мне показалось, что вышла сочувствующая улыбка. Старею. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Всегда и в любой ситуации демонстрировавшая чудеса вежливости, Грейнджер явилась ко мне прямо домой и поразила своим напором настолько, что я ее даже выставил не сразу._

_– Профессор, вы ведь знаете, что с Гарри происходит, так?_

_– А с чего вы взяли, что мне должно быть интересно происходящее с Поттером?_

_– Значит, знаете. – Эта выскочка всегда была не так глупа, как хотелось думать, а еще умела смотреть так, что становилось некомфортно даже мне. – Я не собираюсь ни о чем расспрашивать – все равно не расскажете, просто хочу, чтобы вы знали о том, что Гарри сбежал ото всех и заперся в этой квартире сразу после вашего последнего разговора._

_– Крайне благодарен, что просветили, мисс Грейнджер, а сейчас прошу прощения, но я занят._

_Дверь-то захлопнуть перед носом у девчонки было легко, а вот забыть сказанное ею – непросто._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Мальчишка спал вот уже несколько часов, а я отчего-то все никак не мог уйти, хотя давно говорил себе, что пора. Наверное, виной всему было непотребное количество алкоголя в крови, а может, эти вот рисунки. Стоя у раскрытого шкафа, я уже в который раз перебирал десятки листов и все никак не мог понять до конца, что в них притягивает меня. Непрофессиональные, хотя и нельзя сказать, что неумелые, они были пронизаны острейшей искренностью. С каждого листа смотрели десятки незнакомых лиц, но на них были изображены до дрожи знакомые эмоции. От боли до отчуждения, от отчаяния до осуждения, от отвращения до неприкрытой издевки. Все ярко выраженные, все негативные и все не раз отражались на лицах тех, кто в тот или иной период жизни смотрел мне в глаза – я даже подумал о том, что если бы когда-нибудь взялся рисовать, то написал бы что-то похожее. Но это я, а когда столь юный человек, как Поттер, успел испытать это все на своей шкуре?

– Знаете, они мне даже снятся. Наверное, вы понимаете это, как никто. 

Я догадался, что автор рисунков стоит за моей спиной, только когда он заговорил. 

– А как же все ваши поклонники, Поттер? 

– Поклонники? Одни лгут, другие скоро все равно забудут. Мне же нет дела ни до тех, ни до других. – Он хрипло прокашлялся и отдышался. – Я никогда не был тщеславным, профессор, что бы вы там ни думали.

Я промолчал, чувствуя, что нужно бежать отсюда как можно быстрее. Отчего-то сильнее, чем когда-либо раньше, захотелось обнять идиота. Но не я должен его утешать.

– Почему вы еще здесь, профессор? Не думал, что вы захотите остаться после всего, что я наговорил… о вас, и о папе, и вообще. 

Он растерянно потер лоб и стал озираться в поисках очков.

– Должен был убедиться, что вы не умрете во сне после такого количества алкоголя. 

Усмехнувшись, я подал ему лежавшие на подлокотнике очки и направился в прихожую. 

– Ну, тогда вам придется приходить ко мне очень часто. «Волшебный провиант» здорово на мне наживается.

***

То, что Поттер стал больше говорить, можно было считать моей маленькой победой, вот только оптимизма в его словах по-прежнему не просматривалось, и я отлично понимал, что не являюсь тем человеком, который мог бы такое исправить. Поэтому просто приходил почти каждый день, пил с ним виски – не так много и с меньшим энтузиазмом – отчасти потому, что мальчишка отказывался говорить с кем-то, кроме меня, отчасти потому, что от этих встреч мне и самому становилось немного легче. Поначалу я даже разозлился на себя за эту странную зависимость – тоже мне, нашел себе психотерапевта. Потом просто махнул рукой: чем это хуже пустого кабинета, одиночества и пыльных книг, которые давно уже не хочется читать?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_– Я никогда не видел фьордов, профессор. – Поттер опрокинул в себя очередную порцию коньяка, прикрыл глаза, но тут же чуть не потерял равновесие, едва удержавшись на краю дивана. Я с трудом подавил порыв вскочить с кресла и поддержать. – Правда, не видел. Меня в детстве некому было свозить на море. А вы видели?_

_– С чего такой интерес к фьордам, Поттер?_

_Он нарочито равнодушно ткнул пальцем в направлении лежащего на полу альбома «Северное море», оставшегося, судя по всему, от старого хозяина, как, впрочем, и все в этом доме._

_– Вам удалось меня удивить, – я почти искренне улыбнулся. – Когда вы в последний раз читали книгу?_

_– Если вы о настоящем чтении, то в школе. А здесь только подписи к фотографиям. – Он слегка насупился, но явно был не в том состоянии, чтобы обидеться. – Вы не ответили, профессор. Вы бывали на фьордах?_

_– Нет, не довелось._

_Признаваться отчего-то было стыдно. А еще вдруг тоже захотелось увидеть эти фьорды, любые – наши или канадские, хотя Люциус когда-то говорил мне, что самые красивые – норвежские. Теперь уже не получится._

_– Это грустно. – Он поднял с пола альбом, раскрыл наугад, провел перепачканными в краске пальцами по глянцевой картинке и всхлипнул. – А они такие красивые. Жалко, что мне никогда их уже не увидеть._

_– Не хороните себя раньше времени, Поттер. У вас все еще впереди._

_Я и сам не очень верил сейчас своим словам, чувствуя, как нежданной болью отозвалось в сердце сказанное мальчишкой. Я понимал его. Пожалуй, больше, чем кто-либо другой._

_– А почему я должен слушать утешения от человека, который и сам не очень верит в то, что жизнь продолжается?_

_И снова не в бровь, а в глаз._

_– Я – другое дело._

_Говорить большего не хотелось, да он, похоже, и без слов неплохо понимает, что со мной происходит._

_Поттер наполнил наши бокалы, расплескав по столу не меньше унции, выпил, по-прежнему глядя на картинку, и только потом поднял на меня абсолютно дикий взгляд._

_– А давайте сбежим, пока я не пропил все деньги? На берег Северного моря. Вдвоем. И к чертям весь этот мир, в котором нам нет места!_

_– Вы сошли с ума?_

_Я собирался рассмеяться, но грудь отчего-то сдавило._

_– Не вы ли потратили месяц своей жизни на то, чтобы уговорить меня покинуть эту конуру? Так я готов._

_Будь я проклят, если не жизнь я вижу сейчас в его не по возрасту уставших глазах!_

 

**Эпилог**

Я даже не боялся, когда решил, что скажу это, я просто знал, что если он откажет – утопиться здесь будет проще, чем где бы то ни было, а главное, приятнее в такой красоте-то. Зачем мне это нужно, я толком не знал, но так и не смог придумать другого способа удержать его около себя. Глупо, да. Приехать сюда вдвоем было тоже глупо. А что умно? Снова вечный вопрос. 

Было довольно ветрено, так что гладь залива покрылась рябью, шум волн, бьющихся о скалистый берег, сливался в однородный гул, и от этого слегка кружилась голова. Снейп вот уже почти час стоял, не двигаясь, на самом краю скалы. 

– Только не говорите, что приехали сюда, чтобы утопиться. 

Вниманием он столь глупую фразу, конечно, не удостоил, но если и впрямь собирался сигануть вниз, то теперь, хотя бы из вредности, не станет. Главное – сказать. Не останавливаясь даже, чтобы набрать воздуха, не думая. 

– У меня есть предложение, профессор. Только, ради Мерлина, дайте мне сказать, не затыкайте раньше времени, я и сам с трудом говорю. – Снейп не двинулся, что можно было истолковать только как согласие. – Так вот, у меня предложение. Вы ведь тоже чувствуете, что здесь все иначе, чем там, в Лондоне. Почти хочется жить по-настоящему. Я хочу остаться здесь. Но это не все. Я хочу, чтобы остались и вы. И это тоже не все. Вы ведь знаете, что в последнее время я думал обо всем этом… ну, о вас, о моем отце и о тех чувствах, которые были у вас к нему. Знаю, были. – Я положил руку ему на плечо и сразу понял, что Снейп напряжен до предела. Нужно быстрее, быстрее, иначе повернется и врежет, чего доброго. – Я мог бы попробовать заменить его. Я – не он, конечно, но вы столько раз говорили, что я до безобразия на него похож. Может, в этом и есть смысл? У меня получается жить только рядом с вами, без вас снова стану планомерно себя разрушать, я знаю. А вы… вы ведь все равно уже крест на себе поставили.

Я осекся, когда Снейп резко развернулся и посмотрел на меня. Вот теперь стало действительно страшно. Я совсем не мог понять, что выражает его лицо сейчас – такого я никогда не рисовал, и нарочно такую гримасу не скорчишь. 

Он молчал долго, очень долго, невыносимо долго. Просто смотрел и смотрел, а у меня все больше учащалось сердцебиение. Сейчас его, сильного, стоящего на фоне серо-стальной глади узкого залива, с раздуваемыми ветром волосами, открывшими высокие скулы, с твердо сжатыми губами, можно было даже назвать красивым, и мне отчаяннее прежнего захотелось, чтобы он, несмотря ни на что, согласился. Минуту назад я предложил что-то вроде сделки, а теперь понял, что хочу этого всем сердцем.

– Только не говорите, что у меня впереди еще много чего, ладно? Никогда не поверю, что вы действительно можете представить меня женатым и с кучей детишек.

И вдруг он засмеялся – громко, даже отчаянно. Казалось, ветер уносит его хохот куда-то вглубь скал, и там он, не находя выхода, мечется сумасшедшим эхом. И эхо не затихает и, наверное, не затихнет никогда. 

Конец


End file.
